


L'enfant

by Lieka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Family, Gen, Magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieka/pseuds/Lieka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courte histoire d'un petit garçon qui rêvent constamment de la mort de personnes. Dupuis le temps, il en a pris l'habitude, mais ce fut au prix de l'innocence que l'on s'entendrait à voir chez un enfant. La seule personne à laquelle il s'est lié est sa mère, sa mère à qui il peut parler de toutes ces visions sans avoir peur de l'effrayer ou d'être juger par elle... Mais quand, un soir, c'est la mort de sa mère qu'il entrevoit, il perd tranquillement toute l'espérance qui lui restait.</p><p>Traduction de ma fic "The little boy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'enfant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The little boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880923) by [Lieka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieka/pseuds/Lieka). 



> Bonjour!
> 
> Étant donné le caractère sensible de cette histoire, je tiens à traduire les tags que j'ai lié à celle-ci pour vous éviter de mauvaise surprise :
> 
> Mort d'un personnage; Famille; Douleur émotionnelle; Magie; Fin non joyeuse
> 
> Ainsi vous aurez été prévenus,  
> bonne lecture
> 
> P.S. Je persiste à croire que la version en anglais est légèrement meilleure, si vous savez la lire plutôt que celle-ci, je vous le conseille donc.

Il se réveilla soudainement, son cœur battant la chamade. Il était un enfant qui faisait toujours des cauchemars et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Son corps tremblait encore, mais il n'était pas aussi effrayé que ce qu'il avait déjà été dans le passé : il savait que ce n'était, pour la majorité, que des cauchemars. _Pour la majorité_... Combien il espérait que ça ne soit que ça, des cauchemars...

 

Il était rendu si habitué qu'il ne pleurait même plus lorsqu'il les avait... Ce rêve-ci pourtant, était spécial, alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère.

 

 –      Mère?

 

Elle se réveilla finalement après quelques essais de plus.

 

–      Qu'y a-t-il, chéri? Encore l'un de tes rêves particuliers?

–      Et bien... oui, mais c'était différent. Tu dis qu'au bout d'un moment, je vais voir le future aussi, et pas juste le présent ou le future immédiat.

–      Quelque chose te fait pensé que tu as vu le future?

–      C'était ma fête... Maman, tu sais pourquoi je continue à voir la mort des gens?

–      Qui as-tu vu mourir à ta fête?

–      Ce n'était probablement qu'un cauchemar...

–      Nous savons tous les deux que tu sais faire la différence. Qui était-ce?

–      Toi.

–      Sais-tu comment?

 

Elle lui fit une place pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre. Il se rappellerait d'elle comme quelqu'un de doux, calme et gentil, quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler de ses visions sans avoir peur d'être troublant.

 

–      J'ai pas vraiment compris... il y avait des flammes partout dans la cour arrière et tu étais prise dedans. Tu brûlais et tu me criais que ce n'était pas ma faute.

–      Je suis sûre que ce ne l'était pas.

–      Je crois... que les flammes provenaient de moi.

–      Même si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas ta faute si ce n'était pas ton but. Tu es jeune, on ne peut pas s'attendre d'un enfant qu'il contrôle ses pouvoirs, surtout quand ces pouvoirs en question sont comme les tiens. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

–      Je ne veux pas te tuer.

–      Merci. Mais ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon, je vais être correct, que je sois morte ou vivante, je te le promets.

–      Où est-ce que j'irais? Où _vais-je_ aller?

–      Chez ta tante. Ils sont magiques aussi, même s'ils n'ont pas ta force. Quand je ne serai plus là, je veux que tu sois un bon garçon, et que tu arrêtes de parler de tes visions.

–      Pourquoi?

–      Tu ne voudrais pas être pris comme quelqu'un qui emmène la mort, n'est-ce pas?

–      Mais c'est ce que je fais...

–      Non, tu vois la mort, tu ne la causes pas. Si tu ne verrais pas ces visions, elles arriveraient quand même.

–      Je vais te tuer.

–      Tu ne vas pas le faire. Rappelle-toi, dans ta vision, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ta faute, écoute ta mère.

 

Le petit garçon bailla et s'étira avant de s'endormir en écoutant la douce voix réconfortante de sa mère qui chantait.

  

* * *

 

 

–      Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux?, lui demanda sa grand-mère. Nous avons tout fait ça pour ta fête.

–      Cette célébration devrait être banni, répondit l'enfant.

–      Ne peux-tu pas être comme les autres enfants?

 

Il regarda à travers elle et haussa les épaules. « Cet enfant... » l'entendit-il dire. Il la laissa, peu désireux de rester à ses côtés. Il alla plutôt rejoindre sa mère.

 

–      J'ai encore fait ce rêve, lui dit-il. Pourquoi restes-tu?

–      Pour te protéger.

–      Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, pas aujourd'hui.

–      Aujourd'hui plus que tous les autres, c'est _la_ journée où tu as besoin de moi.

 

L'enfant tenta de repousser sa mère mais elle le garda dans ses bras, où elle savait pouvoir encore le protéger un moment.

 

–      Sois un peu plus joyeux, je veux me rappeler de ton sourire.

 

Il n'en avait aucun désire, mais pour cette mère qu'il savait qu'il perdrait, il lui fit un fragile et petit sourire.

 

–      Merci mon garçon.

–      Je t'aime, maman.

–      Je t'aime aussi.

 

Le reste de la célébration se passa bien, sans accident, si bien qu'il pensa qu'elle ne mourrait pas, finalement. Il décida d'aider sa mère à nettoyer le désordre, mais c'est à ce moment là que ça arriva. Il balayait la cour arrière lorsqu'il se fit piquer par une abeille. Surpris et paniqué, il laissa un cri mélangé à ses pouvoirs s'échapper. Le feu prit, et des flammes firent rage autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester, mais il était pris, prisonnier de la chaleur. Sa mère vit l'explosion accidentelle de son enfant et courut le rejoindre pour le protéger. Avec le peu de pouvoir qu'elle-même possédait, elle érigea une protection autour de lui, mais ne put se protéger elle-même, ni avait-elle la force de retourner où il n'y avait pas de danger.

 

–      Écoute-moi bien, mon chéri! Sors des flammes! Et ouvre bien tes oreilles! Ce n'est _pas_ ta faute! Ce _n'est pas ta faute_! Maintenant vas-t-en! VAS-T-EN! Je ne serai pas capable de tenir longtemps! Vas-t-en, mon chéri!

–      Maman!

–      VAS-T-EN!

 

Il essaya de la rejoindre et de l'entraîner à l'extérieur, mais elle le poussa vers la sécurité. Il sut alors qu'il était trop tard et il recula jusqu'au stationnement, où aucune flamme pourrait l'atteindre. Ce qu'il vit alors ne le surpris pas, il l'avait vu avant, et il savait ce qu'y arriverait. Pourtant, il aurait voulu la sauver. Mais non, il avait vu sa mort et avait été incapable de la sauver.

 

–      J'emmène la mort, murmura-t-il.


End file.
